


Golden Days (A Glee Hogwarts AU)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Just a lot of shenanigans, M/M, Relatively Canon-Compliant, The Gang’s All Here - Freeform, in a Harry Potter universe, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt Hummel’s fifth year at Hogwarts is already looking up — he’s a Prefect, an excellent seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team, and a founding member of Hogwarts’ first show choir. When he comes face-to-face with Hufflepuff’s brand new (and very talented) keeper in the first quidditch game of the year, his year might just get even better.Aka a Glee Hogwarts AU that has the whole crew! This is the base story to a universe that I want to build upon and write one-shots in, so enjoy!





	Golden Days (A Glee Hogwarts AU)

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested to see who’s in what house (in my mind), I’ll put a comprehensive list in the end notes :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bye Mom! Bye Burt!” Finn calls, pulling his trunks behind him as he bolts to the train, eager to reunite with his friends, and more notably, his girlfriend.

“Bye honey!” Carole calls, rolling her eyes in amusement at Kurt. “We all know he’s running straight to Rachel.”

Kurt sighs, leaning in to hug his step-mother and then his dad. “Which means I will be stuck in a too-full car third wheeling.”

“What about your other friends?” Burt asks, patting his son on the shoulder.

“Oh believe me, they’ll be there too,” Kurt chuckles. “But we all third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on -wheel around Rachel and Finn’s blinding supernova of a love.”

“Well, shared misery is one way to spend time with your friends,” Carole remarks.

Kurt snorts. “Unfortunately, I love both Rachel and Finn, so it’s an all-consuming beast that has ahold of me no matter who I turn to for company,” He shrugs. “I’m being hard on them, but sometimes it feels like it’s all they talk about.”

“I guess that’s what happens when your brother dates your best friend,” Burt laughs, and Kurt winces, shouldering his bag. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m about to go into the thick of it,” he replies, but not without a smile. “Bye, Dad. Bye, Carole.”

“We love you!” Burt calls as Kurt heads in the direction of the train.

“Love you too!”

“And hey, just think of enduring their endless obsession with each other as advanced payment for when you want to talk about a special someone!” Carole calls with an exaggerated wink, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Ha, ha! Very funny!”

Despite their teasing, he throws them a final smile and wave before climbing into the train, searching for the car that contains his friends.

Sure enough, he walks into a car with way too many people in it, and, of course, with Rachel already practically in Finn’s lap.

“Kurt!” She squeals when he slides the door open, hopping up to hug him excitedly. “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Rachel,” he chuckles.

“So, I was just telling everyone that I think we need to have a family dinner with Professor Schuester,” she relays, returning to her designated seat with Finn. “We should have it as soon as we can, before classes get too hard.”

“Based on the books Professor Sylvester told us to get, I think it’s already a bad omen,” Puck comments. “I might need your help with Potions, Kurt.”

“As long as I’m not doing the work for you,” Kurt warns, “I’ll try to help.”

“Awesome! Thanks, bro.”

“I’m just worried about OWLs in general,” Mercedes says. “I have no idea what to expect.”

“I’m just going to wing it,” Finn shrugs.

“Good luck with that, pea brain,” Santana remarks from her seat across the car. “Even I’m going to study.”

“Ooh, I’ll just give you some of my brain booster tonic,” Brittany muses, and Santana gently puts an arm around her shoulders.

“Britt, I love you, but I’m not going to drink another one of your illegal concoctions.”

“They’re not illegal. They’re just non-traditional formulas.”

“After the energy drink you gave me when I had to pull an all nighter to write a paper for Professor Pillsbury last year, I’m a little scared for anyone who agrees to try one of your mixes,” Artie shudders. “I don’t think I’ve ever sweat that much in my life, and I felt like my eyeballs were going to pop out of my head.”

“But you got the paper done,” Brittany notes, looking smug.

“Maybe just starting the paper before the night before it was due would’ve been a better plan,” Tina jokes.

“All I know is that my homework comes second to Quidditch once the season starts,” Puck raises his hands in defense. “Quidditch is my future, and I plan to spend all of my time on the pitch. And, well, winning Quinn back.”

“Good luck, buddy,” Finn smiles, patting him on the shoulder. “It’ll all work out.”

Santana snorts. “Like she’ll ever get back with you. Did I tell you we hooked up once last year?”

“Unlucky for you, I just think that’s hot,” Puck shrugs. 

“Okay!” Rachel calls out, trying to divert the conversation away from that sensitive topic. “Why don’t we talk about the fact that Kurt and I are Slytherin prefects this year!”

Rachel grins brightly, almost as brightly as her shiny, obviously polished prefect’s badge that is pinned to her robe. Kurt glances down at his own, feeling a slight swell of pride at the sight of it.

“I’m so proud of you,” Finn beams, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You’re great at being bossy — I mean, being in charge,” he corrects, but Rachel doesn’t seem to notice.

“So be on your best behavior,” Rachel warns, looking pointedly at Santana and Puck. “Because I won’t let favoritism get in the way of justice.”

“So are you and Finn still going to sneak around after curfew now that you’re a prefect?” Santana smirks, crossing her arms.

“I —“ Rachel opens and closes her mouth. “I would never do such a thing.”

Kurt rolls his eyes at his best friend, laughing. “Okay. We may be prefects now, but everyone knows you’re not the perfect angel the professors think you are.”

Rachel frowns. “I would turn a blind eye for you!”

Kurt laughs again. “Fine. Let’s make a deal: I’ll keep quiet when you sneak out to see Finn if you keep quiet on the off-chance I manage to find a decent guy to sneak out with.”

Rachel raises her eyebrows. “Deal.”

Santana gestures over at the two of them. “Favoritism.”

******

The first week of school passes quickly, with everyone getting situated with classes and Quidditch practices. Rachel and Kurt spend extra time making sure the new Slytherin first years feel welcomed and at home. Kurt even manages to perfect the charm he devised for straightening ties wordlessly, and he isn’t ashamed to say he used it on a number of new Slytherins that week.

Just two days from now, however, is arguably the biggest event of the early school year — the first Quidditch game of the season. This year, it’s Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, so Kurt’s spending even more of his time at practice in preparation for the big game.

Kurt grew up in a house surrounded by muggle sports, as his dad was a muggleborn and was raised on sports like football and baseball. Kurt never enjoyed watching or playing muggle sports, and even watching Quidditch is a stretch for him most of the time. But two years ago, his dad, being a Gryffindor chaser back in the day, encouraged him to try out for the team.

Turns out, Kurt is the best seeker the Slytherin team has seen in years. His keen eye and remarkably agile ability to make a beeline for the flighty snitch shocked him, his friends, and his father, but Kurt actually found that he enjoys the game when he gets to focus on his specific task.

Thus, it’s his big day when the game finally rolls around, his fellow Quidditch teammates simultaneously making him more excited and more nervous with their comments.

Santana, who plays as one of the chasers on the team, pats him on the back before they head out onto the field. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Lady Hummel. You’ll do fine. You always do.”

“I feel like I’m going to puke.”

Santana sighs. “C’mon, if anyone should feel that nervous, it should be the chasers! Have you heard the rumors about Hufflepuff’s new keeper?”

Kurt furrows his eyebrows. “No. What’s being said?”

“Apparently, he’s the best keeper Hufflepuff has seen in decades,” she reports. “Decades, Kurt. And he’s only a fourth year, so we’ve got to deal with him for awhile if he’s truly as good as everyone’s saying he is.”

“I’m sure it’s all talk,” Kurt reasons. “You know we only really need to worry about Gryffindor when it comes to Quidditch, and that’s just their offense.”

“Yeah, but they’ve also got a new chaser. Apparently he’s pretty good too. Mike was already a good seeker for Hufflepuff, but to add in a good keeper and a good chaser?” Santana raises her eyebrows. “No me gusta.”

“We’ll win,” Kurt says definitively, and he suddenly realizes that he’s now the one giving the pep talk. “We’re strong on all fronts, too.”

Santana shakes her head. “Just find that snitch as fast as you can, Hummel. Otherwise, we’re done for.”

*******

What had started out as an encouraging talk from Santana ended in making Kurt even more nervous, but as time does, it progresses. Numb to the cheering crowds and less so to the churning feeling in his stomach, Kurt follows his team out onto the pitch, mounting his broom and soaring into the air.

Kurt feels a little surge of hope when Slytherin gains possession of the quaffle, and he allows himself to watch for a moment as Santana speeds towards the Hufflepuff goal posts. From his position across the pitch, the new Hufflepuff keeper looks like much less of a threat than he was made out to be — in fact, he actually looks small for your typical keeper stature. Normally, keepers are tall and broad, a build that can block quaffles with a mere extension of a limb.

The new Hufflepuff keeper, however, looks to be even smaller than Kurt. He can’t really make out any of his features, but the kid seems a little bit jumpy, zipping back and forth across the goal posts, and Kurt doesn’t really care much about Quidditch play theory, but he knows that this keeper is moving around way too much. He looks antsy, even.

Kurt smiles to himself as he watches Santana swoop closer to the goalposts mercilessly. _This kid has no chance._

Santana rolls around a Hufflepuff chaser, looking as if she’s about to retreat, and then turns abruptly and throws the quaffle  in the blink of an eye. It’s a classic Santana move, and one that baffles keepers time and time again.

This time, they’re the ones being baffled, because in what seems like less than a blink of an eye, the Hufflepuff keeper darts towards the quaffle and catches it, immediately tossing it to a chaser as all the Slytherins in the crowd and on the pitch are stunned into silence, Kurt included.

Hufflepuff house cheers loudly as the keeper blocks a rebound shot from seventh year chaser Jesse St. James, and Kurt forces him to snap out of the daze this keeper’s otherworldly skills have put him in, because Santana’s right, he needs to find this snitch, and fast.

Glancing across the pitch, he notices that Mike seems to be having trouble locating the little gold ball, and that eases his nerves just a bit. Loud cheers come from the Hufflepuff section again, and Kurt steels himself to focus.

Scanning the pitch, he blocks out the sounds surrounding him, eyes darting back and forth from his position hovering above the other players. Jesse tosses the quaffle to Santana, and a blur of yellow flashes between them, intercepting the pass.

_And that would be the new chaser_ , Kurt thinks to himself, and it’s then when he notices a little glimmer of gold hovering right next to the middle Hufflepuff goalpost.

That would mean diving right into the action, a play that could potentially be dangerous or, at the very least, hard to maneuver.

_It’s now or never_ , he says to himself as Hufflepuff’s cheers echo from the stands once again.  _Do it_ .

Taking a deep breath, Kurt casually flies closer to the goalpost, keeping an eye on Mike to make sure he doesn’t notice his movements. Mike seems to be distracted enough with searching for the snitch, so Kurt reaches the Hufflepuff goal side without much issue. When he looks down, the snitch is still hovering next to the center post, and before he can lose his nerve, Kurt flies up to gain momentum, and then positions himself in a nearly-vertical nosedive and speeds towards the snitch — and the ground.

There are gasps from the crowd as they realize what Kurt’s doing, but all he can focus on is the winged gold speck that is coming increasingly closer as he flies parallel to the goalpost. He can vaguely hear Artie’s excited commentary on his actions, and he knows that Mike must be close behind him now. 

The snitch is so close that he can almost reach it if he stretches his arm as far as he can manage, but instead, he decides to risk potentially crashing into the ground headfirst by letting himself fly even closer. In a split second, Kurt reaches out and wraps his hand around the cool metal, simultaneously pulling up as hard as he can on his broom.

Channeling all of his strength, Kurt manages to right himself just in time, the tips of his feet nearly touching the grass below. Finally, the cheers are sounding from the Slytherin stands, and his teammates are flying up to him with words of congratulations and pats on the back as Artie announces that Slytherin wins, despite having scored no points before catching the snitch.

Kurt exhales deeply, dismounting his broom and just catching his breath for a long moment, snitch still in hand. He closes his eyes for a minute, tilting his head back and just feeling the exhaustion seep into his body.

Hearing someone approach him, he expects it to be Santana, as she normally walks with him to the locker rooms after their games.

“I know, I know, I’m coming, Santana,” he sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face as he turns to face her, opening his eyes and coming face to face to bright yellow robes and keeper’s gear.

“Oh,” Kurt blinks. “You’re not Santana.”

The keeper grins, chuckling a bit. “Sorry to disappoint. I just wanted to congratulate you on your win; that was an insane catch!”

“Thanks,” Kurt says slowly, studying the boy’s face and seeing nothing but genuine friendliness. 

_And really pretty eyes_ , he notes.  _And a nice smile. In fact, he’s pretty cute._

“I’m Blaine,” the keeper says, extending a hand in Kurt’s direction, snapping him out of his daze.

“Kurt,” he replies, amicably shaking Blaine’s outstretched hand. “You were really impressive to watch, though I loathe to admit it.”

Blaine chuckles. “Thanks. I learned quidditch through trial by fire, so I guess it paid off a little bit.”

Kurt furrows his eyebrows. “Why trial by fire?”

Blaine sighs, ducking his eyes to the ground. “My brother is Cooper Anderson.”

Kurt’s eyes grow wide, and he forces himself to pick his jaw up off the ground. Kurt doesn’t even follow quidditch outside of playing at school, and even he knows Cooper Anderson’s name. He’s only the best quidditch player of the decade, and he knows it.

And Blaine obviously knows it first-hand, seeing how embarrassed he is to admit his relation to him.

“Well, you definitely performed of the Anderson caliber today,” Kurt complements carefully, and Blaine shrugs, meeting his eyes again with a small smile.

“Not exactly,” he replies. “So, do you have any insufferably famous siblings, Kurt?”

The pair begins to walk towards the locker rooms, and Kurt laughs. “I mean, my step-brother is Finn Hudson, and although he’s popular here, he’s incredibly normal.”

Blaine hums, nodding. “I know the name. I think my friend, Sam, is friends with him.”

“Sam Evans?” Kurt asks, and Blaine grins.

“Yeah! He’s my best friend, and I know he and Finn had Charms together last year and really hit it off.”

“They’re definitely friends,” Kurt remarks. “Sam’s been to our dinners with Professor Schuester before. He seems like a nice guy.”

“Oh, he’s the best,” Blaine agrees. “Are you part of the show choir too?”

“I was one of the original members,” Kurt replies. “It was me, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, and Tina Cohen-Chang.”

“Wait, you know Tina too?” Blaine beams. “Aw man, she’s so great. We suffered through Divination together last year. It was awful.”

“You should join the show choir,” Kurt comments. “You already know so many people, and even if you can’t sing or dance, we can find a place for you. God knows we found a place for my brother.”

“I thought Finn could sing,” Blaine looks at him confusedly, and Kurt snorts.

“He can, but his dancing is so bad it almost outweighs any ounce of musical talent he has elsewhere.”

The two of them laugh together, reaching the hallway between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff locker rooms.

“Well, I guess I’ve got to go change,” Blaine remarks, not yet moving in the direction of his locker room. “But it was nice meeting you, Kurt.”

“You too, Blaine,” he replies. “You really should join show choir. We’re always looking for more people.”

“I might just have to,” he grins brightly. “What time are meetings?”

“Every Tuesday and Thursday at six pm,” he answers. “We meet in Professor Schuester’s classroom and eat dinner there.”

“I guess I’ll see you on Tuesday, then,” Blaine says. “You’re too pretty to say no to, Kurt. That’s dangerous.”

With a wink, Blaine turns on his heel and strides away, leaving Kurt standing in the hallway, utterly dumbfounded.

“Kurt?” Santana walks out of the locker room, redressed and with her gear sling over her shoulder. “What did the Hufflepuff keeper have to say?”

“He, uh — he —“ Kurt stammers, turning to face her and seeing that her lips are pulled into a knowing smirk. “He just wanted to congratulate us on the win.”

“Typical Hufflepuffs,” Santana comments nonchalantly, putting a hand on Kurt’s arm and steering him towards the locker room. “Go change, and try not to drool all over your clothes when you’re thinking about Anderson.”

Kurt whips around. “You know him?”

She shrugs, the smirk still dancing on her lips. “I may have overheard some things. But, unlike Blaine, I can very easily say no to you. That’s partially because I like girls, and partially because you’re just not as pretty as he seems to think.”

“This does not leave here,” Kurt growls through gritted teeth, and Santana laughs.

“Oh, you really scare me, Lady Hummel. But don’t worry, your little crush is safe with me. Just don’t stare at him too much during show choir, because you’re definitely not as subtle as you think you are.”

Kurt blushes in spite of himself as Santana walks away, somewhat because she eavesdropped, but mostly because the minute he is alone, his mind starts to drift to thoughts of Blaine’s eyes and Blaine’s arms and  _Blaine_ .

He sighs. Somehow, he knows that the snitch isn’t going to be the only golden thing he looks for during every Hufflepuff quidditch game.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> List of everyone in their Hogwarts Houses:  
> Kurt: Slytherin  
> Rachel: Slytherin  
> Santana: Slytherin  
> Blaine: Hufflepuff  
> Finn: Gryffindor  
> Puck: Gryffindor  
> Quinn: Ravenclaw  
> Brittany: Ravenclaw  
> Tina: Ravenclaw  
> Sam: Hufflepuff  
> Mike: Hufflepuff  
> Artie: Gryffindor  
> Mercedes: Gryffindor  
> Emma: Ravenclaw (Head of House)  
> Will: Gryffindor (Head of House)  
> Beiste: Hufflepuff (Head of House)  
> Sue: Slytherin (Head of House)  
> Burt: Gryffindor  
> Carole: Hufflepuff  
> Cooper: Slytherin  
> Jesse: Slytherin


End file.
